


A Ticklish Predicament - McCoy's POV

by Twinklysmiles



Series: McChapel Tickles [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Bondage, Accidental Stimulation, Annoyed Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Awkward situations, Bondage, Chapel is a sadist, Dubious Consent, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Sadism, Mild Sexual Content, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Tickling, POV Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Poor Bones, Power Play, Predicament Bondage, Rope Bondage, Sexual Tension, Sort Of, Teasing, Tickle torture, Tickling, Ticklish Bones, Ticklish Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Ticklish McCoy, Trapped, Women In Power, but not a terrible one, tickle kink, ticklish, tied-up Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinklysmiles/pseuds/Twinklysmiles
Summary: The one where McCoy gets tied to a biobed by an alien, and Chapel accidentally discovers how ticklish he is while trying to untie him - from McCoy's POV
Relationships: Christine Chapel & Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Christine Chapel/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: McChapel Tickles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699930
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	A Ticklish Predicament - McCoy's POV

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is what it was like for Leonard McCoy.

When the alien grabbed him and pulled him into the exam room, locking the door behind them, McCoy was livid. Even more so, when he was forced to strip down to his boxers at gunpoint, just to prove that he didn’t have any weapons hidden inside his clothes.

Not one to idly sit around, he attacked the alien with the nearest hypo as soon as the latter was focused on making demands through the comm on the wall. Unfortunately, however, he’d underestimated both the alien’s strength and reflexes, and, to his utter horror, soon found himself strapped to the biobed, hands tied together above his head and fastened to the monitor.

McCoy was greatly relieved when the alien just left him alone after that, not in the least interested in his captive other than preventing him from making further trouble and holding him hostage to use as leverage over the captain. But even so, he couldn’t bring himself to relax. Of all the things the alien could have done to him, McCoy felt that putting him in this vulnerable position was probably the scariest. For the doctor was terminally ticklish.

Having suffered his fair share of tickle torture by the hands of eager friends and family throughout his childhood and into his marriage, ending up in a position like this, restrained and defenceless, with all his worst spots completely exposed, had always been his ultimate nightmare.

The alien, of course, had no idea of the nature of the doctor’s fears. Probably didn’t have any concept of that particular human weakness at all, or at least didn’t care, but McCoy still flinched in ticklish anticipation every time the alien so much as looked in his direction or took a step towards him.

The worst thing, however, was, that much as he couldn’t wait to be rescued, he feared it at the same time. Because he just knew that whoever came in to free him, with – perhaps – the exception of Spock, would take one look at his predicament and not be able to resist ‘a little tickle’. It was just human nature, he’d learned that the hard way long ago.

See someone raise their arms? Drill your fingers into their armpits. See someone take off their shoes? Rake your fingers over their soles. See someone’s shirt ride up? Scrabble your fingers all over their belly and sides. It was almost like a reflex action. And today, someone was inevitably going to find out how lethally ticklish McCoy was, and then would proceed to take full advantage of the knowledge.

Oh how Jim would be delighted to find out something like this about his friend. The doctor shuddered at the mere thought. He’d never hear the end of it. He’d be mercilessly teased and tickled until the end of his days. And not because Jim was a cruel person, but because he just wouldn’t understand how torturous tickling was for McCoy.

The captain was ridiculously ticklish himself, at least on his belly and sides. McCoy knew that from his physical exams. But unlike the doctor, he wasn’t shy about it and even seemed to enjoy it, squirming and giggling freely every time McCoy touched him there.

So, when Kirk and Spock finally found a way to overpower the alien and take him away, McCoy was immensely relieved, if also a little embarrassed, to see Christine Chapel coming to his rescue. He’d always had a soft spot for his gentle head nurse. And apart from being a real beauty, she was the least malicious person he knew and would certainly not take advantage of his predicament.

As Chapel approached him, he saw her give him a quick once-over, checking for injuries as a good nurse should. But when she smiled at him, quite obviously relieved to find him unharmed, he couldn’t shake the feeling that she’d also been checking him out. Chapel had certainly seen him in his underwear during his own physicals before, but finding her boss tied to a bed and practically naked, still appeared to make her feel a little awkward. Nevertheless, she seemed to like what she saw, and the doctor couldn’t help feeling flattered.

After only a moment’s hesitation, obviously a little unsure about how to proceed, she finally stepped to his side and asked, “Are you all right, Doctor?”

“Yes, I’m okay,” he replied, and was sorry that it came out much more gruffly than he’d intended. “Can you please untie me already, nurse?”

He really hadn’t meant to snap at her, but having her standing so close to his exposed underarms, filled him with ticklish discomfort and made him tug impatiently at the ropes.

“Of course, Doctor, right at it,” Chapel smiled, reaching up to untie his arms from the monitor, thankfully seeming not in the least tempted to test his vulnerable armpits for ticklishness.

Regrettably, however, she had to stretch up to reach the ropes, her uniform dress hitching up a little, and its hem lightly grazing McCoy’s side in the process. The doctor jolted, as the ticklish sensation flashed through him like lightning, and all he could do was bite his lip hard in time to suppress a startled squeal and the ensuing giggles, as he yanked desperately at the ropes, reflexively trying to pull his arms down to protect his sides from the ongoing tickling.

To his relief, when Chapel looked down in surprise and found her dress brushing against his skin, she just assumed that he’d been startled by the unexpected touch.

“Sorry,” she murmured, straightening out her uniform and reaching back up to the monitor.

Unsurprisingly, of course, the tickling started anew, seeming almost worse now, and McCoy couldn’t help jerking again, this time even letting out a startled gasp, while well aware that his involuntary yanking at the ropes was not helping Chapel untie the knot she was working on.

“Naughty skirt,” the nurse chuckled, straightening her dress again and resuming her task.

“Hurry up, dammit, I’m getting really uncomfortable here,” the doctor grunted, the strain of not letting on how unbearably her dress tickled him making his words sound sharper than he’d intended.

But he knew that he couldn’t hold out very much longer and needed her to be done before he exploded into ticklish laughter.

It was pointless. The faster Chapel tried to work, the faster her skirt skittered all over his sides and ribs, occasionally even finding its way to the impossibly ticklish skin on his stomach. Scrunching up his face and pressing his mouth tightly shut to keep from making any sound, the doctor lost all control over his movements, yanking hard at the ropes, his torso frantically arching and bucking against Chapels thigh to escape the intense tickling.

McCoy was just about to lose it, when Chapel finally noticed his distress and immediately stepped back. This time, however, a slow grin spread across her face as she straightened the skirt of her dress down once again, and McCoy could tell the exact moment she finally realised the true nature of his predicament. He didn’t like the way her eyes lit up at the discovery at all.

“I’m sorry, Doctor,” the nurse laughed, “I didn’t realise I was tickling you. You should have just said!”

Hearing her say the t-word nearly undid him.

“You just startled me,” he snapped, trying to get his expression and his breathing back under control, because there was no way he was going to admit his weakness. “Now get on with it, Christine. Please. I’ve really got better things to do than lie around here.”

“All right,” she smiled, “but if I’m ever to untie this knot, you’d better stop yanking at the ropes.”

“Just don’t take so damn long then,” he growled, hating how much she suddenly seemed to enjoy this.

Chapel turned her attention, and her hands, back to the ropes, and, naturally, it didn’t take long for the cursed tickling to recommence. More gasps and undignified moans escaped him, as he desperately tried to suppress his laughter. But in the end, it got so intense, that he simply couldn’t keep from bucking anymore, and was helpless to stop the yanking.

“Oh, come on, Doctor, don’t be a baby,” Chapel scolded, unashamedly enjoying this. “We’re never getting anywhere unless you manage to hold still for a minute.”

He couldn’t hold still, of course, thus making the nurse’s task impossible. When the tickling wouldn’t stop, and got so bad that he just couldn’t take another second of it, he ground out an embarrassing "Stohohop!" from between gritted teeth, a whole bunch of helpless giggles escaping along with the word, and he knew that he’d just said goodbye to his dignity.

If only he’d known that Chapel had just been about to take mercy on him and stop, anyway.

Instantly dropping her hands to her sides and stepping away from the bed, the nurse scrutinised him, probably trying to gauge how ticklish he really was. Or maybe already seeking out future tickle targets. Still twitching from residual tickles, McCoy knew he was probably looking a mess by now, sweating and flushed from exertion and embarrassment.

“So, what’s it going to be?” Chapel finally asked, a wicked glint in her eyes, and an animated pink hue to her own cheeks.

He’d never seen his head nurse like this before. So flustered. She was usually so calm and restrained. But, damn, did she look hot. He sure hated the tickling, but he certainly wouldn’t mind her doing other things to him.

“Can you handle my dress on your tummy a little longer, or do you want to stay tied to the biobed?”

Uh! McCoy cringed. The cheek of her! That woman could tickle him even with her words.

“Just give me a break, will you?” he panted, and for a horrible moment thought she was going to drill her fingers right into his exposed armpits.

Instead she just smirked.

“That bad, eh? You could have just told me that you’re ticklish.”

McCoy felt himself blushing furiously at her words. Lying here, almost naked and bound like this, completely exposed and vulnerable to anyone’s touch, was a complete nightmare in itself. But Chapel calling him out on his ticklishness tripled his embarrassment.

The doctor was just wondering if the kind and gentle nurse had a secret mischievous streak to her after all, when she suddenly reached out and dragged a single, devious finger down his ribs, her nail unbearably lightly scratching his skin.

Eeeeeeeeeeeek!

A most undignified squeal burst out of him at the excruciating touch, and he surely would have hit the ceiling, hadn’t he been tied down.

“Not ticklish, eh?” Chapel grinned evilly, and when he didn’t – couldn’t – answer, she repeated the vile one-finger treatment, this time fiendishly trailing her pointy nail across his stomach.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!

Another anguished shriek escaped the doctor. He hadn’t even recovered from her first attack! All he could do was buck and arch his back like crazy in a futile attempt to escape her vicious finger.

“Oh my, this is adorable!” Chapel giggled, not even trying to hide how much she enjoyed his predicament anymore, “you’ve really got it bad, haven’t you?”

“Just stop startling me!” McCoy shouted, getting really riled up now.

He hated it when people thought his ticklishness was cute.

“All right, I’m not startling you now, see? I’m giving you a heads-up,” she grinned, teasingly wiggling the fingers of both her hands above his belly.

“Don’t!” he bellowed, eyes bulging and trying to suck in his stomach.

His belly was insanely ticklish. He’d surely die, if she started to tickle him there in earnest.

“Why not?” she asked mischievously, wiggling her fingers even closer to his skin. “Because you’re ticklish?”

Oh, God, the teasing made it so much worse!

“Because I don’t like being touched there!” he exclaimed, clutching at straws and desperately trying to yank his hands free to protect himself.

“Okay,” she looked thoughtful, “So, if you’re not ticklish, this won’t be a problem.”

She dropped her hands even lower, her fingers almost touching his severely ticklish stomach now, and McCoy was getting really frantic.

“Don’t, Christine, I’m warning you,” he ground out between gritted teeth, trying hard not to move for fear of inadvertently brushing against her fingers.

“Are you now?” she asked, quite obviously getting a kick out of seeing the ship’s CMO so acutely afraid of being tickled.

They just stared at each other for several long moments, Chapel’s wicked grin getting ever wider while McCoy’s ticklish anticipation nearly killed him, until she finally started to viciously scrabble her fingernails all over his tautly stretched stomach and ribs.

His reaction was instant and violent, and he couldn’t believe that his restraints still held, as he threw back his head and thrashed and twisted around wildly, hearing his own booming laughter filling the room.

Ahahahahaha! Stohohohohohop! Ahahahahaha! Chrihihihihihihistihihihihihihihine! Plehehhehehehaheahahse!

Chapel kept up the tickling for only a few seconds, albeit excruciatingly, unbearably long seconds, during which he tried to beg her to stop through his helpless laughter. But even when she’d taken her hands off again to let him catch his breath, she kept gazing at him, completely mesmerised.

She seemed downright amazed by the intense reaction even just the lightest scribbling of her fingers had provoked. McCoy briefly wondered if Christine was ticklish, too, but judging from the way she stared at him in wonder, she’d probably never encountered anyone even close to as ticklish as her boss.

“What was that, Doctor?” she had the nerve to ask, feigning surprise, when McCoy’s breathing had finally calmed down again. “Can’t handle a little tickle?”

God, the teasing made his humiliation complete.

Still twitching and panting from the agonising tickling he’d just endured on his sensitive belly, McCoy squeezed his eyes shut, and his heart sank when he heard Chapel quickly crossing the room to shut the door and engage the privacy lock. He could almost hear her thinking how this whole scenario was just too good to pass up. With her savagely ticklish boss, naked and tied up in front of her, she probably couldn’t resist exploring some more.

The doctor suddenly remembered that this room was soundproof, and didn’t know whether to be grateful for or scared by that fact. If Chapel started to really destroy him, and nobody could hear him howl and scream with laughter, he was certainly done for. But if she got bored or took mercy on him soon, he’d rather not have the whole ship hear his demented laughter and find out about their CMO’s crucifying ticklishness.

With his eyes still closed, McCoy didn’t see the nurse’s devilish hands descend on him once more, and was completely taken by surprise, when she suddenly tore straight into his armpits.

OOOOHAHAH! he screeched, his eyes flying wide open, as her fingers started to madly poke and scratch his helpless hollows. Within moments, he fell into uncontrollable laughter again, shaking his head from side to side, and arching and twisting his body as much as his restraints would allow.

AHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOTHEHEHEHEHRE! NOHOHOHOHOHOTHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHRE! STOHOHOHOHOP! PLEHEHEHEHEAHAHAHAHAHSE! CHRIHIHIHIHISTIHIHIHIHINE! IHIHIHICAHAHAHAHNT! AHAHAHAHAHAHAH! TAHAHAHAHKEHEHEHEHEIHIHIHIT! AHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOMOHOHOHOHORE! TOOHOOHOOHOOMUHUHUHUHUCH! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!

McCoy was in tickle hell, screaming and laughing himself hoarse. His belly was definitely a weak spot, but his armpits were lethal. And now Chapel knew it, too. This was exactly what he’d been dreading from the moment the alien had tied his arms above his head. Only so much worse.

Chapels deft nurse’s fingers were absolutely wrecking him. And even though it killed him to admit how much this was getting to him, and he could hardly get the words out through his cackling anyway, the doctor couldn’t help begging and crying out how, and especially where, he couldn’t take it.

He thought he was going to die from the terrible assault, but just like earlier on his belly, Chapel stopped after a few seconds. When she took her fingers away from his sensitive pits, he sagged back onto the bed, panting so hard he was almost coughing, sweat dripping off his forehead, and tears streaming down his cheeks. And all of that after only a few seconds of armpit tickling. He was really pathetic.

But it couldn’t get any worse than this, could it?

At least Chapel was granting him breaks to catch his breath. Come to think of it, no one ever before had ever stopped after so short a time. People usually went into a veritable tickling frenzy, once they discovered his weakness. Jim certainly would have gone on to devastate him. But Chapel was still the same, kind woman. She really just wanted to have a little fun, not torture him. Christine actually seemed to get that he could only take so much.

Then something strange happened. It was almost like a switch had been flipped in his mind. He felt himself growing hard, his erection twitching inside his boxers, a puddle of lust pooling inside his belly at the thought of her tickling fingers.

McCoy was a man in charge. Tense and anxious, yet confident in a highly responsible job. He certainly didn’t take shit from anyone. And yet, suddenly being so out of control, completely at the mercy of this gorgeous woman, was turning him on beyond belief.

“So, the rumours are really true,” Chapel broke into his thoughts, grinning mischievously, and tilting her head to look straight at him.

Almost more embarrassed by his sudden arousal than his ticklishness, McCoy glowered at her from half-closed eyes.

“What rumours,” he asked, trying to sound disinterested.

“Oh, about one of Starfleet’s CMOs possibly being the most ticklish person in the galaxy,” she replied, and he could only imagine the deep shade of red creeping up his neck and onto his face, as he started to anxiously pull at his restraints again.

The words sent chills down his spine. Did people really know? What if word got around on the Enterprise? He suddenly had this vision of Starfleet officials looking up his file and smirking when they found Dr. McCoy’s extraordinary ticklishness explicitly mentioned there.

He wracked his brains to think of anyone who’d found out about his cursed sensitivity since he’d joined Starfleet. Not even Nancy had known. She might have had her suspicions, of course, but having learned the lesson from his marriage, somehow the doctor had always managed to keep this particular weakness from her.

“I’ve never given it much thought, to be honest,” Chapel continued, and McCoy genuinely hoped she was just making all of this up to tease him. “And I certainly couldn’t imagine anyone being as excruciatingly, horribly, deathly ticklish as people are gossiping about. I was sure the stories were highly exaggerated, and it certainly never occurred to me that they were about you. But, my God, they are!”

God, this was so humiliating. The doctor felt hot and cold shivers alternating down his spine. The words were pouring out of her now, and she seemed to enjoy herself immensely, embarrassing him like that. Why was this woman affecting him so much? He could feel his erection straining against his boxers and almost wished to feel her hands on him again. She wasn’t trying to hurt him, it was only tickling after all, wasn’t it?

Shuffling around on the bed, he tried to get his arousal under control. If only she would touch him there!

“All right, Christine,” McCoy finally said, “you win. I’m ticklish. There, I said it. You’ve had your fun, now untie me.”

“Oh, Leonard,” she grinned, “That’s what I wanted to do in the first place, remember? Only I couldn’t. Because someone was too ticklish to keep still. But I’ll happily try again. Ready?”

Oh God, not that devilish skirt again!

Chapel stepped closer to his side and reached up again to untie the ropes, and, of course, with his defences now completely down, McCoy immediately erupted into ticklish laughter the moment her dress skittered over his skin again. He writhed and thrashed uncontrollably, yanking furiously at the ropes, as her skirt tickled him much more intensely than before, not just teasing his ribs and sides this time, but somehow getting his hellishly ticklish stomach as least as good.

Once again, the doctor was lost in ticklish agony, as peals after peals of forced laughter burst from his wide-open mouth.

Aaaaaaaaaaahahahah! Oooooooohohohohoho! Aaaaaaaaahahahah! Ihihitihihihcklehehes! Sohohohomuhuhuhuch! AhaHAHAhah! Sohohohobahahahahad! Ihihihihcahahahahant! Nohohohohohmohohohore! IhihihihihitihihihihihcklehehehesTOOOOhoohoohoomuhuhuch! Ihihihicahahahntahahahkeihihiht! Uh! UH! AAAAAhahahahahaha! Ahahahahaaaaaaaaha! Ihihihihcahahahahantahahahahahkeihihihihihtahahahahanyhyhyhyhymohohohohohore! CHRIHIHIHIHISTIHIHIHIHIHNE! AAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEHEHEHEHEHEAHAHAHASE! STOOOOOOOOOHOHOHOHOHOP!

And she did. Thank God, she did. Just one more second of this diabolical tickling would surely have been the end of him.

Taking a step back, Chapel looked at him, her eyes twinkling with obvious glee as she regarded the skittish mess he was, still twitching and giggling even long after she’d removed the hem of her skirt from his ticklish skin.

But the nurse wasn’t the only one who’d discovered a secret today. So had McCoy. When Chapel had been standing so close to him, making him roar with tormented laughter, her skirt more than probably not accidentally tickling him so much worse than before, he’d recognised, even through his tears of ticklish laughter, an unmistakably wet stain between her legs. Surprising proof of how tremendously turned on she was by this whole tickling business.

“This is useless, Doctor,” she smirked, and he was hardly listening, so absorbed was he in mulling over this unexpected turn of events while trying to shake the lingering tickles off his sensitive skin. “Can you try to keep still for half a minute at least? That should be enough.”

McCoy just shook his head, totally debilitated. With his level of ticklishness, he clearly wouldn’t be able to hold still for half a second. They both knew it.

“I could get Scotty and some guys from engineering,” she suggested, grinning wickedly, “but I’m not sure if they could do it without touching you.”

“Just cut the ropes, Christine,” he pleaded, when he’d calmed down enough to speak again, his voice hoarse from laughing and screaming, and panicking at the mere thought of anyone else coming near him while he was still being so vulnerably exposed. “I really can’t take any more tickling. You have no idea how bad this is.”

“Leonard, I’ve barely touched you. This is called having a little fun. We’re talking about tickling here, not torture.”

“It sure is torture to me, Christine,” he needed her to understand. “Why do you think I don’t want people to know? Apart from being embarrassed about it. I mean, come on. Is there anything more humiliating for a man of my age and in my position than being so ridiculously ticklish? You’re the kindest woman I know, and a nurse to boot. And even you’re getting your kicks out of reducing me to a giggling mess.”

She was silent for a minute, contemplating his words. It was clear that she didn’t mean to hurt or torture him, but had a hard time imagining that anyone could really be so savagely ticklish. And apparently finding it an incredible turn-on, she would probably not want to stop the fun just yet. But seeing as she’d always stopped the tickling as soon as he’d begged her to, McCoy was hopeful that she would at least continue to respect his limits.

“Oh come on, Leonard, now you’re exaggerating. No one’s that ticklish,” she said, suggestively swaying her hips from side to side and probably not even aware of it, but making his hard-on strain painfully against his underwear.

“I am,” he sighed, surprised to find himself suddenly almost enjoying sharing this information rather than feeling embarrassed by it. “Always have been. I can’t help it, I’m completely helpless to fight it.”

It was almost like dirty talk. He enjoyed that. Tickle talk. He could do that, too, if it was to turn on a hot, beautiful woman.

“I still think laughing is healthy,” Chapel smiled, oblivious to his lustful thoughts. “And as uptight and tightly wound as you always are, you could certainly do with a good laugh.”

She might even have a point there, McCoy thought wryly.

Then, taking a step closer, she beamed, as an idea hit her.

“Maybe that’s it! Maybe you’d be less ticklish, if you were a bit more relaxed!”

And totally ignoring his horrified look, she put her hands to his ribs on either side, just below his armpits, and clawed at them. Once. It was awful. Evil. Unbearable. Exciting.

McCoy went through the roof, or would have, if he hadn’t been restrained, and let out the highest-pitched squeal ever to be heard in sickbay.

EEEEEEEEHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!

“See? Much too jumpy,” Chapel grinned.

It had only been the shortest of tickles, but totally made up for the lack of duration in intensity. He had completely forgotten about this heinously ticklish spot that Jocelyn would viciously exploit to tickle the shit out of him, and it took him almost a minute to catch his breath and stop the giggles again.

“Please Christine, no more. It’s not funny.”

He really didn’t think he could endure any more tickling.

“But it is,” she giggled, “you should have seen yourself jump.”

McCoy just looked at her.

“Okay, only a little funny,” she relented, then got curious. “What did the alien do to you, anyway? Why did he strip you off your clothes? Just imagine he’d discovered your weakness!”

“Don’t even say it,” the doctor still shuddered at the idea. “I haven’t been thinking about anything else the whole time I’ve been lying here, believe me. I certainly couldn’t think of a more vulnerable position to be put in than this. All my worst spots completely exposed.”

“Talking about worst spots,” Chapel jumped at the chance. “Anything worse than what I’ve already discovered?”

“I’m certainly not telling you,” McCoy scowled. “You’re turning out quite the sadist.”

“Knees? Thighs?” she prompted, watching his face closely for giveaways and he tried hard not to clench his teeth.

She’d just nailed two of his worst spots, and judging from her face, she knew it, too.

“Mhm! Your back, as well, maybe?”

His eyes involuntarily widened at the mention. There were more tickle spots on his back than he could count. He couldn’t even get massages, no matter how much people insisted on them being relaxing. He’d tried, but ended up far more tense after the ‘relaxing’ treatment than before. He’d spent the entire time just writhing under the torturous touches, trying to stifle his laughter and keep his most sensitive spots out of reach.

“Aha!” she grinned, quite obviously having caught on to his back being another deliciously ticklish target area. “Oooh, your neck! What about your neck?”

McCoy’s eyes grew even wider, and he couldn’t suppress a reflexive shudder. Even a fly crawling across his neck could devastate him. He clearly recalled a gruesome incident still at the Academy, when this little bug had got trapped inside his collar during a ceremony. It hadn’t been pretty.

How did Chapel do that? Singling out all his death spots. Or maybe he just had too many of them? 

“Your neck, then, huh? Even worse than your armpits?”

She didn’t really expect an answer, did she? He just hoped she wasn’t going to try and find out now. He’d been tickled enough for one day. There was only so much tickling he could take.

“I’ll make you a deal, Leonard,” she suddenly suggested, trying to sound all business while her dilated pupils told him exactly how whatever she was going to offer aroused her. “I still think you need a good laugh, so you let me explore one more spot, and your secret will be safe with me.”

He couldn’t believe she was practically blackmailing him.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

“A little.”

God, was that naughty grin hot. And that sass!

He just couldn’t let her tickle him any more today. He might die from sensual overload. Either from her nimble fingers targeting his most horrendous spots and afflicting such devastating tickling, or from the unbearable, ever-growing erection in his pants, that desperately needed attention. If his hands weren’t bound, he probably couldn’t keep from jacking off right here and now.

“I’m not really in a position to do anything about it, am I?” the doctor said defeatedly, referring not only to the deal she’d offered. “So, get it over with, and then let me go. I wouldn’t want to have to mention this in my report.”

“What would you write in there, anyway, Leonard? ‘I’m devastatingly ticklish, and Nurse Chapel took advantage of that’?” she laughed. “Or ‘my head nurse tickled me silly’? I thought you didn’t want anybody to know your secret?”

“You’re evil Christine,” he sighed, resigning to his fate and bracing himself for her attack, squeezing his eyes shut and scrunching up his shoulders to protect his neck as far as he could with his arms still stretched out over his head.

As it turned out, Chapel didn’t attack his neck at all, but unexpectedly whirled around, coming to stand at the end of the bed, and devilishly raked all five fingers of each hand over the bare soles of his feet.

Somehow McCoy had completely forgotten about his feet. The same feet that were currently bare and so tightly strapped to the bed that he could hardly scrunch up his toes. The same feet that not simply were his worst spot, but contained at least ten of those, ranging from unbearably to atrociously, unendurably, heinously, please-just-kill-me-already ticklish. The same feet that not even Jocelyn had dared to touch, for fear of accidentally killing him.

McCoy went completely berserk. The level of ticklishness on the soles of his feet surely went beyond the scope of everything. Compared to the tickle hell he was experiencing right now, the armpit tickling had been enjoyable.

The whole bed was shaking from the force of his thrashing and arching, as he desperately tried to escape Chapel’s evil fingers, and he practically exploded into agonised, ticklish laughter that was by no standards any kind of gleeful, happy laughter any more, but was cruelly, viciously forced out of him.

AAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! EEEEEEEEEEEEHEHEHEH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAH! OOOOOOHOHOHOHO! CHRCHRCHRCHR! CHRCHRCHRCHR! HAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!

This was pure suffering, unadulterated torture, and his only hope was that Christine would realise that he was already way past his limits and stop. His ordeal was rendering him unable to even beg anymore. Because once his feet were tickled, there was no way the doctor could form even a single word through the gales of hysterical laughter.

HAHOHAHOHAHOHEEEEEEE! OOOOOOOHOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAAARGH! HARHARHARHARHARHAAAAAAAAAAR! HOHOHOOOOOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHA! HA! HA! HA! CHRCHRCHRCHR! HAHAHA! HOOOOO! HA! HOHO! HOHO! HEHEHEHEHEHE! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHA! HAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HOOOOOOOOOO! HEEEEEEEE! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! HA! HA! HE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

When Chapel dropped her hands from McCoy’s feet after what felt an eternity, but had probably only been seconds again, he just couldn’t stop laughing and squirming. His eyes squeezed tightly shut, his hair and tear-streaked face damp with sweat, he kept arching his back and twitching his feet long after her fingers had stopped their fiendish scribbling and scratching.

Never in his life had he felt so helpless and exposed, and yet, at the same time so aroused that McCoy was afraid he might just come in his pants without even touching his member. Blinking away his tears of laughter, it didn’t help to see Chapel standing there with half-closed eyes, sensually licking her lips and repeatedly pulling her hand back from reaching between her legs.

The thought that she felt the same aching need as he did, and could hardly keep from touching herself anymore, desperately wanting to slide her hand underneath her skirt and into her panties, almost sent him over the edge.

He’d been so angry when she’d first started to tickle him. Anxious and scared, because he’d always hated being tickled, always felt so humiliated by it. But being so completely at Christine’s mercy had not just excited the hell out of him, it had also been extremely liberating. And now, seeing this woman he’d been lusting after for months so incredibly turned on by it, he felt great.

When McCoy had finally stopped gasping and giggling, and had generally calmed down again, Chapel snapped out of her almost trancelike state to meet his eyes, and he couldn’t help grinning at her.

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed how wet your panties are, nurse,” he drawled, enjoying to be the one doing the teasing now, “and I might even be prepared to do something about it. But I’ll need you to help me out first. I’ve definitely earned it, don’t you think?”

The doctor felt almost giddy at the thought of what she might still do to him, and then, just to be on the safe side, added as an afterthought, “Oh, and never, ever touch my feet again!”

And as Chapel’s gaze fell on the enormous tent in his boxer shorts, a wide grin started to spread across her face, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I own nothing of Star Trek.


End file.
